The Necklace
by beaniek4
Summary: Callie and her best friend, Luna, find a necklace with the name of a supposed-murdered girl. Join them as they try to unravel the mysteries that surround the girl's death, while being hunted by someone who doesn't want the truth to be discovered.
1. Chapter 1

**It all started with the necklace. A necklace Callie found while with her best friend, Luna. The necklace has a name carved into it: Tara. But there has only been one Tara that was in their town, and she died, although her dad thinks she was murdered. With the help of their friend, Bran, they'll try to discover the truth behind the necklace, Tara, and her supposed-murder.**

"Help us!" I screamed, along with my friend Luna. We were both tied up to a tree in a woods, and were about to be killed, until the man who tied us up left.

"Help," I said again, in a whisper.

"It's no use, Callie," Luna told me. "They won't find us."

I tried to wiggle out of the knotted rope that was tying me to the tree that was right next to the tree Luna was tied to, but it was no use. No help at all.

"Did you not hear me?" asked Luna. "We're going to die. There's nothing we can do about it."

I felt my eyes burning, but not because of tears, but because of anger. Having to be tied to a tree by a rope around your stomach and the tree really makes you hurt and mad, especially when some psycho who's out to kill you and your best friend did it.

"We can't give up!" I bellowed.

My hair, which was blond, was being pulled by some little branches sticking up from the tree. "Yow!" I yelled.

"You think your hair hurts? My hair is being pulled more than yours and branches are poking my head. Also, my hair looks gray instead of black because dust is flying in it because of this wind!" Luna shouted. It did. Her hair, which was black, was a dark-grayish color because of the dust. "Whoa," I said.

"'Whoa'?" Luna asked. "It's not cool! It's not 'whoa'!"

I leaned my head back against the tree, more than it was already. The sky was dark and boring. How had this happened: us being tied up? What did we do to that man that made him want to kill us? It made me confused. My hands were able to go inside the pockets of my knee-length skirt, and I looked for something to get me untied. Instead, I found a necklace. A gold-chained necklace, with the most beautiful rainbow stone, ever, hanging at the bottom, in a hear shape.

I remember finding it about a month ago on a hike with Luna:

It was spring, and we decided to explore. We were bored. We walked along the pebbled road when we saw the woods, this same one that we were in right now, with the gate-entrance locked with chains and locks and do-not-enter tape all around it. "Why is it all locked up?" I remember asking Luna. "I don't know. We should check it out though," she said. I also remember disagreeing, but then went along with her. We climbed over the gate and got onto the other side of the woods. The reason we didn't go around the gate, was because a shorter version of the gate, without the chains and locks or entrance, was ALL around the woods. And there's only 1 entrance.

We didn't know why the woods gate entrance was locked up. We were just two 13 year olds trespassing into the woods.

We were just about a mile into the woods when I saw something shining on the ground. "Look!" I said to Luna. I ran over there and picked up the necklace. It was so beautiful. It was so colorful and gold and I couldn't help keeping it for myself. I remember thinking: whoever lost this must be VERY sad. "Are you to keep it?" Luna asked me. I nodded in excitement. It was like treasure to me. I was going to keep it as a good luck charm. Luna was so jealous. She wanted it so badly. But, I found it. It was mine now. Not hers.

"I'm sorry, Luna," I said.

"It's alright," she told me.

But, there was one flaw about it that could probably never be fixed: there was a name carved onto the back. The rainbow heart was sort of flat and it was in a little-bit-bigger gold heart that was around the back of it onto the sides, but not the front, and on the back, the name "Tara" was carved.

"Who's Tara?" asked Luna.

I shook my head.

Sometimes, in my dreams, I would meet up this "Tara" girl, and we'd be friends. Then we'd become best friends. Then turn into the best type of friends, to where I'd tell her about the necklace and how I had it for awhile and she'd let me keep it. Oh, how I dream.

I still look up at the sky, thinking of Tara, along with questions: Who was she? Is she my age? Is it possible she'd be my friend? Will she ever come to California?

So many questions I had.

"Callie!" Luna calling my name caught me up into the real world. I turned my head to her. "Yeah?" I asked, wishing she'd let me remember things from back then, like when I found the necklace.

"We need to think of a plan to get untied!" she told me, yelling. She had to, because the wind was picking up speed and when it does, it's hard to hear when you talk in a normal-volume voice.

"Hey!" a familiar voice yelled, and it wasn't Luna's voice. It was someone else's.

"Who's there?" I yelled back.

I could make out a figure of the person: skinny and tall. His hair was down to behind his ears, I could tell. It was Brandon! But I call him Bran; short for Brandon. "Bran, over here!" I yelled to him. He came running over to me. "Callie, Luna, you guys all alright?" he asked while untying me. "Yeah, we're fine," I said, answering for both me and Luna. When he finished untying me, he started untying Luna.

"Thanks," I said to him. I went over and helped him with Luna.

While we were walking back, I found the spot where I had found the necklace. I knew that was the place because I, along with Luna, nailed a sticky-note sized paper onto the tree where I found the necklace.

Luna must've noticed me staring at the tree, because she asked me, "Still thinking about Tara?"

"No, I'm thinking about the day I found the necklace," I said.

Luna, Brandon, and I are the only ones who know about the name carved into the necklace. I told my parents that the necklace was given to me by a special friend, and, luckily, they didn't ask who the 'special friend' was.

"You know what? I'm going to ask everybody on the street if they know a Tara. If they do, I'll ask them where she lives," said Luna.

"What if they don't want to tell you where she lives?" asked Brandon.

"Then I'll make them tell me," she said.

"How…?"

"With my fists," she said.

"Luna!" I said.

"Ha-ha, kidding," Luna told me.

Tomorrow, we— Luna, Brandon, and I— are going to go around and ask about Tara. I don't know how, but Luna somehow got me into agreeing with this. We asked everyone on the whole street, and none knew her. None knew someone with that name. So, we tried a couple of other roads. And guess what we ended up with: nothing. But that was until we got to this one guy's house.

"Excuse me Mister, I'm sorry to bother you, but we would like to ask you something," said Luna.

"Yes?" he asked, very friendly. He had brown hair with brown eyes, and he was sort of handsome.

"Do you know anyone by the name of 'Tara'?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, I do. Well, _did _anyway," he answered.

"'Did', as in used to know her? What do you mean?" I asked.

"My friend, his daughter, Tara, died 2 months ago. She was the only Tara here in this town," he said.

"She died?" I asked, mouth open with shock, along with my eyes.

"Yeah, she did. She was 10 years old. She died at night. He thinks she was murdered, though," explained the man, whose name was Mr. Wey.

"Who's 'he'?" Brandon asked.

"Her father," Mr. Wey said. "He went completely crazy."

"Crazy?"

"He's thinking someone killed his daughter. You don't think that's crazy?" he asked. "Well, kind of. Was she sick right before she died?" Brandon answered.

"No," answered Mr. Wey, "she was healthy."

"Then it's possible she was killed," said Luna.

"I don't think so," I said. "How could someone kill her while she's sleeping?"

"She wasn't. She snuck out. When her parents couldn't find her the next morning, they sent out the police to find her, and they found her body in the woods over there"— he pointed to the woods that me and Luna were at yesterday—"bloody and dry and dead."

A shiver went through my spine as I pictured what she had looked like when they found her body.

"Then, why don't you think she was murdered?" I asked. "There was some cold, hard proof there."

"Because everybody in this town liked her, so why would someone who liked her kill her?" he asked me.

"I don't know. But, she was murdered, and that's the truth," I said.

Mr. Wey's face turned from nice to stern. "Listen you all! The man's crazy! He lost his daughter! He just wants someone to blame for her death!" He was breathing heavily and furiously. "Who… who was her father?" Luna asked. "I shouldn't say. And you shouldn't bother him about it. He'd get on you. He'd get mad if you mention his daughter," he said.

"Alright, we'll go. See you." I walked away from the front porch and onto the grass, with Luna and Brandon following behind.

"What if…" Luna began, "the Tara who had that necklace was the one who died. He DID say that the daughter was the only Tara in this town. And that necklace was found in THIS TOWN."

I didn't listen. I don't want all my dreams of me and Tara becoming friends to crash and break.

They walked into the woods. While Brandon was sitting up against a tree, Luna and I walked on further into the woods.

Luna and I were looking at an odd-looking tree when a rustling sound was heard. "What was that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Luna said.

Then it came again. How was there rustling here? There are not any crunchy leaves like there are in the fall that would break when stepped on. "Brandon?" I called out, thinking he was trying to scare us. "Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello."

I, and Luna, spun around fast, and saw a girl. She was a young girl, and the tip of her head would come up to my nose if she stood right in front of me, her face to mine. She was wearing a long, faded purple— sort of lavender— gown that came down to her shins. She had curly white-blond hair, and had a small white bow on the right and left side in her hair. She was barefoot, too. "Who're you?" I asked.

"Who're you?" she asked me.

"She asked first," said Luna.

"I'm Callie," I answered, "And you?"

She turned to Luna. "Who are YOU?"

"Luna. And this is Brandon," she said, and then pointed at Brandon.

"Hey," said Brandon, waving to her. She walked past us.

"Excuse me?" said Luna. "Where do you think you're going? You need to tell us who you are."

The girl kept on walking. For some reason, I see a glimmering glow around her. A very thin glimmer, though. She seemed so pale, like she was sick. I realized I was looking down at the ground, so I looked back, and gasped.

Luna and Brandon, who me were behind and were also looking at the ground looked up, and saw it too.

She was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

At 12:30am, after making sure my parents were asleep— they were— I snuck outside and went to the woods. There, I saw Luna. She told me that she was going to come back and see if that girl will be there again and asked me to join her. I said yes.

"I'm here," I said.

"Finally, you took forever," she said.

I rolled my eyes, smiling. We climbed over the gate and walked down the pathway. We kept going further and further, searching for the girl. Good thing Luna brought a flashlight, or else I'd half to share mine with her. It'd not that I'm not into sharing things, it's just, one I had to share a flashlight with her, and she kept trying to take it away from my hands because she wanted to get a better view of something and eventually… she broke it by tugging it so hard out of my hands it flew onto a big rock. She had to buy me a new one. I'm using the one she bought me right now. We were just walking when we heard a small voice say, "What're you doing here at night?" We casted our lights from our flashlight onto the girl, who was looking the same way she did when we first saw her. "What're _you_ doing here at night," Luna asked the girl. The girl said nothing. "Hello?" asked Luna. Still, she said nothing. "Okay, we're leaving. C'mon Callie," she said.

"What's that?" The girl pointed to my neck. I was wearing my necklace.

"Oh, my necklace," I answered. The girl moved towards me and looked at my necklace, and she gasped. "What's wrong?" I asked. She held the heart up and turned it around and saw the name. "Tara…" she said sadly. I turned my head around and looked at Luna. She just shrugged. "Are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head. "No. I'm not okay," she said. Then it hit me. "Do you know Tara?" I asked.

She looked up at me, big-eyed and sad. "Do you?" asked Luna.

"You must leave," she said, "and now." Me and Luna exchanged confused glances, thinking: what's she talking about?

"Why?" asked Luna. The girl shook her head. "I now know. You guys are in danger." Again, we exchanged confused glances, but this time, with a hint of suspicion and worry. "Danger?" I asked.

All she did was nod, and turned away. Soon, she disappeared into the darkness of the night.

I, Luna, and Brandon were sitting underneath a huge tree in the park, telling him about last night. "You're in danger?" he asked when they finished telling him. "We don't know," I said with a shrug. I looked down, seeing my necklace, remembering how she was sad after she looked at it. "Something made us think she knew Tara," I added. Brandon looked like it didn't matter, even though it did. It did matter. It mattered a lot, very much. I wanted to know Tara, and if she died or was killed. It seems so interesting, and I know Luna wants to know the same; she likes mysteries. I feel like part of me is gone without Tara, even though I didn't even know her. "I want to find her dad," I said. I looked at Luna who nodded in agreement. "Me too," she said, "Because this… this is a very big mystery." I took off my necklace and put it in my shirt pocket. "You guys ready to find him?" I asked. They both nodded, which made me smile. We were going to find him. I know it. We were going to find Tara's dad.

We looked through bunches of newspapers seeing if they said anything about Tara; it should, but we couldn't find any articles about her. We wanted to see if she was in a newspaper, because if she was, it might say her dad's name. Then we could look him up in the address/phone book, and see where he lives. But there weren't any articles, so we've failed. Or that's what I thought before a garbage man came up to us.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" he asked. "This is a junkyard."

"We're trying to find anything on Tara," I said.

"Yeah, she was a girl who either died or was killed. No one's sure, yet," said Luna. The man's neutral face turned into a small— a very small— and sad smile. "Tara Harris, girl who died about 2 months ago?" he asked. We nodded, smiling, because this guy knew about her.

"Yeah, they _were _going to put the story in the paper, but the father wouldn't let them. I mean, really, everyone heard about it, so a newspaper wouldn't give more information than they already knew," he explained. I thought about how sad and shocking it was to know a sweet and innocent girl died, or was killed, somehow in the woods. "Yeah, poor Nate," he said. "Nate?" I asked. I already knew that Nate was the dad. "Her father," he said. I widen my eyes at Luna giving some sort of signal to let her know that we need to go now; she understood it.

She looked at her watch. "Oh, look at the time. We better go now. Thanks, mister," she said. We followed her down side of the road to my house. We have his name. Now, we need his address.

We looked him up, found him, and now we're on our way to his house, which isn't far down the road from Luna's house.

We made it. We're there. Luna knocked on the door, and a man answered it. His mouth was drooping downwards and in a sad way, and he has baggy eyes. "Excuse me? Are you Nate Harris?" Luna asked.

He nodded. "Yeah I am. Why?"

Luna looked at me as if asking me if she should or shouldn't mention his daughter. I didn't know. Why was she asking me? I started walking in circles, while Nate just sighed as if we were wasting his time.

I should've watched where I was walking, because on my 3rd time around in circles, I tripped a bit, and my necklace fell out of my shirt pocket onto the porch floor. "Oh, whoops," I said, sort of embarrassed. "Um… we'd like to ask you about…"

"Where'd you get that?" Nate was pointing at my necklace that I was holding in my hand, which was flipped onto the side that had "Tara" carved into it. "Uh, it's mine," I said turning the necklace over.

"No it's not! That's my daughter's! The only way you could've gotten it is if you stole it! She had it on the night she died! You…"

Oh no, I thought, was he going to say what I think he's going to say?

"… You killed her!" That'd be a 'yes'. "What?" I asked shocked.

"We don't even know her!" said Luna.

"Shush, you killer! All 3 of you killed her!" He started screaming and cussing at us and just acting like a maniac. We were actually getting kind of petrified. Soon, neighbors and our parents came and had to calm him down and call the police. We were going to be talked to, because we're being blamed.

"You're kidding! You're taking his side? He's crazy!" Luna argued with a cop for about 5 minutes before her mom made her walk away. "What's wrong with you people?" Luna yelled right before she was shoved into her mom's car by her mom.

I just stayed calm. I knew we weren't going to get in trouble. We didn't even know Tara.

Then I saw her. I actually _saw _her. I saw the girl from the woods. She was standing next to a lady cop, staring right at me. The lady cop didn't even notice her, didn't even seem to know she was there. It was like she was invisible.

I just stood where I was, staring right back at her. I was about 10-15 feet away from her. She just stood there motionless, like she was frozen. Then it hit me. The reasons for why no one could see her or no one knew she was there. The little girl is a ghost. She's Tara.

I asked my mom if I could go to the bathroom and she let me, and I had Tara follow me. When we got to the woods, we hid near the gate.

"Are you Tara?" I asked, just making sure I was right.

She nodded. "I am Tara. I died. My father is losing it."

"How come Brandon, Luna, and I can see you, but no one else can?" I asked, because it didn't make sense.

"I don't know."

"Did you die? Or did you get killed?" I asked.

"I don't remember," she answered. I was shocked. She didn't remember is she died or was killed. Why not? "Were you attacked?" I had so many questions to ask; so many. But I knew it would probably bother her.

Before she could answer, a voice stopped her. "Who are you talking to?" it was a harsh voice, so it could only mean it was…

"To myself, Mr. Harris," I lied. If I said I was talking to his daughter's ghost, he'd go out of control.

"Yourself, eh?" he said, still cruelly. "I don't believe you." I went cold. Did he hear everything? Was he here the whole time? Hope not.

"You don't? I'm telling the truth." My voice was a bit shaky, I'll admit, but I kept it together the best I could. "Who else would I be talking to?" He just stared at me with cold, hard eyes. I froze in my place. I knew that Tara was still there, sitting across from me, even when I was facing Mr. Harris, who was behind me. "Are you going to accuse me and Luna for anything else?" I asked. He smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile that you would get from a friend; no. It was a devious grin. He turned away and left me and Tara. I turned to Tara, seeing that she was staring at the ground with a glum look on her face. "I'm sorry," she said to me. I gave her a confused look.

"Why?" I asked. "You didn't do anything." That was true. She didn't tell him to accuse me, or go along with thinking I and Luna killed her. "Because, I didn't warn you all well enough."  
>I stumbled back a bit, although I was sitting. "You knew this would happen?" How would she know? Could she see into the future since she's a ghost? "Not exactly <em>knew<em>. I should've told you to put the necklace away. But I didn't. Now you all may get in trouble."

I shook my head in disagreement. "No, no, no, don't feel that way. You didn't do anything. And…" I took my_ well, her_ necklace off and handed it to her. "… I think you should have this."

Now, it was her who looked stunned. "I can't." My mouth trembled in disbelief. "But it's yours." She smiled at me. She_ smiled. _"You have it, to remember me by." And with that, she disappeared into thin air.

I clutched the necklace in my hand as I was running back to where all the fuss was about us being accused. I noticed Luna wasn't here, and remembered how her mom took her home. I didn't see Brandon, neither. He wasn't here. My mom took me home soon afterwards. We ate in silence the whole time, which really bugged me. What if they believe that we killed Mr. Harris's daughter? That was a thought I shouldn't think about, but I couldn't help thinking about it.

I went to sleep with the necklace on for good luck in case something berserk might happen tomorrow.

The next morning, I realized it was the 1st day of school. Oh joy, I thought, more things to care and worry about. I got out of bed, got dressed into a shirt and skirt, and went downstairs for breakfast.

Once I got to school, the same school I had for 7th and 8th grade, I met up with Luna and Brandon.

"I'm really not enjoying this; we didn't kill his daughter," I said. Luna nodded in agreement. "I know, right?" she said. Then she added, in a snobby voice, "We didn't do anything to that guy, but here he is, accusing us of something REALLY dumb." Brandon just stared at the 2 of us, like we had something really weird on our faces. I just sighed heavily and told them I'll see them later.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't enjoying school so far, and by the text Luna sent me (even though she's not allowed to use her phone during school classes unless it's an emergency) saying "**Bad news; my locker"**, she wasn't having fun, either. I met up with her at her locker right after I got out of my last class.

"What's up?" I asked. She gestured her hands at her locker. My shoulders dropped. What could be wrong with her locker? I looked inside, and there was the problem.

A note was taped inside the locker in the back. It had scribbled words on it, so it must be a letter. Who was it from? I wanted to ask Luna.

"Have you looked at it yet?" I asked her instead.

"No. I wanted you to read it." She scratched her head. "You know who it might be from?" I shook my head.

I read the note to myself, and showed Luna.

You better watch out. He's here. He's watching your every move. Don't make bad choices, or he'll come for you. He won't give up.

Tara Harris.

Dead girl's walking.

Oh gosh, I thought, Tara was here; here at this school. The note proves it. Why was she here? She wouldn't know anyone here beside me, Luna, and Brandon. I decided to ask her about the note_ including what its saying_ the next time I see her.

We told Brandon everything once we got the chance. We don't call each other when we're going to talk about Tara or something related to her in any way, because it's risky. Because we're being watched because of our accusation, we texted each other instead of calling; it's much safer.

Mr. Harris is really giving us a hard time. He keeps saying "killer" or "murder" every time one of us passes his house, and he so happens to be on the front porch or outside in the front lawn. He really IS crazy. Sure I'd be sad if someone I cared about or loved died or was killed, but I wouldn't go all berserk about it like he is.

2 days later, Luna had an encounter with Mr. Harris. She said he had on a sly face, as if he was thinking about doing something really bad to her. He looked like he was hiding something; like a knife behind his back getting ready to take a swing at her. But he only spoke to her with a stern and hateful tone. She wasn't scared, though. She only thought he was creepy; not scary.

Mrs. Harris, who's also a housewife, thinks he's going crazy, too. She told us he hasn't been acting like himself; I think she's on our side. She has been acting the opposite of what Mr. Harris has been acting like.

"Do you think it's because she's sorry for us?" Luna asked before.

"Yeah, I do. She doesn't think we're killers," I had answered.

"But… what if she's just pretending, and is going to get us one day?"

"Don't think that. It's not true."

Why would Luna think that? Mrs. Harris is nice. But, even so, she seems a bit… odd. She doesn't seem to care that much about Tara. Once, Luna brought up Tara somehow and how she felt so bad for her and Mrs. Harris just shrugged and said, "She shouldn't have lied." We asked what she meant by "lied", but she just changed the subject. Brandon thinks she has something to do with Tara's death, but that's absurd. Why would Mrs. Harris kill her daughter?

Brandon says he's going to try to find out _if_ she _is _hiding something; something she's not telling us.

We kept telling him that was a bad idea, but he didn't care, so we just stopped. I haven't seen Tara in awhile, neither has Luna. We decided we'll stop by the woods to look for her later.

Just because it's news, doesn't mean it's _always _good news, especially not this news. Last night, Luna and I talked with Tara in the woods. She told us "My dad, he's crazy for a reason. I saw him do it. I saw him drink." We were surprised. Mr. Harris has been drinking? She said it was because of his grief over her, or at least that's what she knows so far. Does Mrs. Harris know about this? She also said, "And my mom, she _used _to drink, but not anymore. I think he's using her old alcohol." So, Mrs. Harris _isn't _as innocent as she seems since she used to drink. I felt so bad for Tara: having a mom who used to drink, and having a dad who now drinks. But, I bet, she'd rather have them as her parents than be dead and have nobody besides me and Luna.

Luna left a little afterwards, and I stayed with Tara, hearing her say all these things she knows about her parents that no one else does… well, besides me.

Today, a new day, Luna told me she was going with Brandon to Mr. and Mrs. Harris's house, and I decided to tag along.

"Why, hello," said Mrs. Harris when she opened the door. "How may I help you?" She gestured her hand at her living room, inviting us to come in and get comfy, which was easy since she has this really soft 3-seat couch in the living room. We all sat down, with me in the middle of Luna and Brandon. "So, what made you all come over here?" she asked, then took a sip of her green tea which was placed on a coaster on the coffee table in front of us. "I would've tidied the place up if I knew you all were coming." She looked at us with a kind, gentle, loving face. I'm sure Luna's thinking the same thing as I am: how can Brandon think she's the killer?

"Oh, it's alright," I said without thinking. Luna and Brandon nodded in agreement. "We just, you know, wanted to talk with you," said Luna. Mrs. Harris eyed us. "Oh is that so?" We all nodded again, in unison. "We wanted to know more about…" Brandon started, "…Tara." He looked at her to see if she started to get sad. But she didn't look sad. She didn't seem like she even cared that Tara was killed. "Oh. Like what?"

Brandon looked at me and Luna, asking with his eyes, if we had any suggestions. Without even thinking, Brandon answered, "About your relationship with her." The words shot out of Brandon's mouth into the green tea-scented air. Mrs. Harris placed her teacup down onto the coaster, and she looked down. "What's wrong, Mrs. Harris?" Luna asked. Mrs. Harris sniffled, took her glasses off, and wiped her eyes.

"My relationship with Tara?" she began. She sniffled once more. "Oh, it was horrid." We all sat there blankly, with a surprised look on.

"Horrid?" Brandon asked. Why would it be horrid? Did they just not get along, or…? Luna looked at Mrs. Harris with a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look on her face. "Hmm, maybe that's why you don't seem to care she's dead: you guys didn't like each other." My eyes widened with shock. "Luna!" I scolded. She now had a just-saying look on her face. "What?" she asked me. "I'm just wondering." I looked at Mrs. Harris who didn't seem so calm anymore. My shoulders slumped. We came here to talk to Mrs. Harris, not to seem like we're accusing her of something. Seems like a change of plans since they're doing the accusing thing. "How else am I supposed to say it?" Mrs. Harris asked us. "We didn't have, like, anything in common." It was like she was close to crying. I got up and grabbed a tissue from a tissue box, and handed it to her, and let her wipe her eyes. "Don't worry, Mrs. Harris," I assured her. Everything seemed to be calmed down again, until Mr. Harris came downstairs and saw his wife sniffing and us on the couch. "You guys!" He ran down the rest of the stairs. "What're you guys doing here?" His voice was hoarse, probably because he yelled a lot. "We're talking with your wife," said Luna. She cocked her head to the side, and said in a light, innocent_ but somewhat vile_ voice, "Is that a crime, Mr. Harris?" His face, no kidding, turned red with anger. His fists clenched, but we knew he'd never punch us… unless he SAW us doing something REALLY evil. "Don't you talk to me like that, missy!" he yelled. Luna's evil grin became bigger.

"Who's Missy? My name is Luna." She laughed, despicably.

"Luna, you should stop, now," I said, tugging on her shirt sleeve, begging her to be quiet. But, of course, she wasn't listening to me. "Mr. Harris, how come you're never nice? How come you're blaming _us_? Why are you so annoying?" The questions were spitting out of her mouth, making Mr. Harris even angrier than he was already. "Be quiet or I'll call the police!" he warned her. Luna started chuckling, then laughing. I don't think I've seen Luna act like this before, especially not to adults.

There was this one time she pulled a prank on an adult she didn't like. It was a cliché prank: toilet-papering his house. What happened after that was to be expected: he called the police, they investigate, ask people around, and sometimes the person would get caught, but Luna didn't. I was the only one who knew she was the one who did it.

I'm surprised she even got away with it since that man was always watching everybody, but she _did _do it at night while he was sleeping, though. So it makes sense that she completed her prank-task.

"Luna, I think we should go…" I made my way towards the door, but she wasn't following. Why is she being so naïve? Can't she just listen? I open the door and leave Luna behind. I just reached the sidewalk when I hear Luna's voice in the background.


End file.
